


A Rielle Fantasy in New Toronto

by LostInTheThicket



Series: The Gimmicks: After Dark [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Original Work
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Cunnilingus, F/F, Foreshadowing, Kinktober, Masturbation, Maybe/Maybe not, Original Character(s), Other, Portals as Glory Holes, Praise Kink, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: A protector in the streets, putty in the sheets. (OCtober/Kinktober 2018)





	A Rielle Fantasy in New Toronto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raunchyandpaunchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Nadine Rielle is owned by raunchyandpaunchy. The Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda. Everything else? Yours truly.  
> \---  
> Decided to double-dip in Kinktober AND OCtober thanks to a Reddit conversation w/ fellow writer raunchyandpaunchy.
> 
> Decided to write a short, smutty story with my OC, Hannah, fantasizing about Paunchy's Elder Scrolls OC, Nadine. I'm also fulfilling the following prompts: Cunnilingus, Masturbation, Praise-Kink (in a way), and Hannah's very own 'Glory Holes', her portals.
> 
> If it strikes your fancy, well... Enjoy.

After her run-in with Wildheart, Voyage is back in her room after wishing the rest of her superhero friends safe travels. Transforming back into Hannah, she spends Thanksgiving night with her Aunt Foster.

Enjoying some sweet pumpkin pie and watching old movies, they bond as two loving family members would. Now fast asleep on her couch, Hannah’s beloved aunt gets tucked in for the night as Hannah heads to her room.

* * *

 " _Ooh, I almost forgot something…,”_ Hannah thought.

Back in her room, she picks up her phone and activates it as it hovers in the air. Without disturbing her aunt, Hannah slides into her bed as she navigates through green-and-white, holographic screens.

“Heh… Nice… A bull?!” Hannah stops at a screen showcasing stories from her new online friends. “Oh, my. It’s almost as if they’re psychic…”

Suddenly, she gets a pleasant surprise: a brand-new story.  _She’s back_.

Hannah reads a new story about a character she’s fascinated with: a beautiful, raven-haired adventurer named  **Nadine Rielle**. Every description of her interested Hannah, but in a different way. One she never expected.

“My, my, Miss Rielle,” Hannah cooed, “What sort of shenanigans are you up to this time, eh?” She bites her lip in anticipation.

Despite her already having a spectacular boyfriend, hearing about the adventurer from Daggerfall fascinated Hannah. Reading Nadine’s stories in Tamriel, the young superhero found many things that the two women shared.

Their optimistic, cheery personalities and love of the people. Their combined spirit as two adventurers with powerful abilities. Their clever minds. Their wonderful smiles.

However, there was one thing that definitely separated the two women apart: Nadine’s kinks.

“The language, oh my God, Brynjolf,” Hannah gasped with an impish smile, “You’re definitely enjoying that, aren’t ya, Nadine?”

During her night alone, Hannah’s eyes linger on every word of Nadine’s obedience. Her desires. Her  _lust_. Hannah wasn’t always aware of her fascination with the same sex, but she always had a deep-seated interest in it. She started to fantasize about a night with the noble but naughty Breton lady.

“Mmm, you’ve been a headstrong little adventurer, have you?” Hannah whispered, rubbing her hands all over her body. She closes her eyes. “Ooh, tired? Oh, you poor critter. Stay a while… With me… Won’t you, Nadine?”

Her accent is choppy as her breaths get heavier and heavier. Thinking of the many… ‘creative’ ways she could please Nadine, Hannah slides a hand down her pyjama pants. Moving slowly – very slowly – down her pants, she gasps as her fingers approach the wetness of her entrance, moving up to her clit.

Hannah closes her eyes, giggling and moaning. “You’re a mage? …Oh, aye, I know some magic myself,” she whispered before getting an idea. “Ooh! Wait…”

She strips down revealing her lithe, freckled body. Hannah wasn’t one for admiring her looks, but she appreciated her pale skin and her somewhat curvy body. Fulfilling herself with a sense of pride, she rubs her breasts and emits a soft, sensual moan. Seeing how wet she already is with a wide-eyed stare, she licks her lip.

On her way to a good night, Hannah’s heart pounds and her face turns red with heat. She giggles before summoning a portal over her face and just under her entrance. Seeing her literally drip in anticipation causes Hannah’s body to shiver. She bites her lip.

Thinking about Nadine’s squeaks and her moans drives Hannah  _wild_. “I just wanna hear you say my name,” Hannah whispered as she giggled. “Don’t worry, Nadine, let it all out. I can give it... but I can take it, too...”

Fantasizing about a night with Nadine, Hannah lapped up her own wetness, taking in the rare experience. She hasn’t used her portals to please herself in a long time, but Nadine’s lust echoed in Hannah’s mind. Thinking about Nadine causes Hannah to think about her first passionate afternoon with Axel.

She wants to chase that high for just… one… more… night.

Rubbing her breasts, her tongue delved deep into her own slit, moaning all the way. “Uhh, that's it… Aye… Take it, you naughty minx,” Hannah moaned. “Be a… mm… good girl for me… Won’t you?”

Hannah pinches her own nipples as she lets out a gasp. Her clit twitches as she gets into a quick rhythm, lapping and rubbing away. Her body flushes with a shade of red similar to her time with Axel. Her toes curl. Her breaths started to tremble and shiver, intoxicated by the taste of her wet juices dripping out of her.

It’s time.

“Mmm… mm… Fuck! Na-Na-Nadine! Mmm, fuck... I... Come with me… Please? I-I… I’m comin’. I’m coming! MMM!” Hannah squeaked as the portals close. Her body tenses as she closes her eyes, turning her world to black. Despite this, several portals flicker around the room during her release.

Hannah rubs her slit over and over again as she tries to suppress her moans. Faint whispers of Axel and Nadine’s names escape her lips as she dissolves into her pleasure. Her toes curl into the bed as her release ends.

She collapses on the bed, catching her breath with a smile on her face. The afterglow is as warm as the heat from her body. Hannah chuckles as she licks her lips.

“I hope… I was… a good girl for you, too, Nadine,” Hannah whispered. "And aye, I haven't forgotten about you, Axel."

Suddenly, she remembers something. She smiles before sending a text message to another friend in her university. It was short and sweet, just like her alone time…

* * *

_Hey, Thicket. Erm, sorry, I mean... Dee._

_Are you still awake? I have a steamy story for you to write…_

_If not, we’ll talk tomorrow…_   _Good night! :)_

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback will be appreciated, as always.
> 
> Stay Golden. And of course...
> 
> Later days. - Thicket


End file.
